Soul Eater-A New Partnership
by Ailpaws
Summary: 14 year old Tanny is a meister at the DWMA. Mari Akiyama is a weapon at the DWMA. When the 2 girls become partners, a lot tips and turns and it's up to them to do their job. Along with their friends, and family, can they save the world? (Dedicated to WeirdHermesGirl)


"Oi!" A girl called out to another girl with brown pigtails with pink ribbons. "Hello! Why are you calling to me person I don't know!?" The other girl asked. "Because. I'm Mari Akiyama. What's your name?" She held out her hand towards the other girl. "Tanny...I don't know my last name! Nice to meet you though!" She shook Mari's hand and smiled. "You don't know your own last name?" She snickered lightly. "It's nice to meet you too, Tanny." She said as shook Tanny's hand. "Is it bad to not know my last name? I never really had a family, I've been by myself all this time." Tanny said. "Uh, of course it's sort of not right to know your own last name." She giggled. "So, are you a student in the DWMA?" Mari asked. "Yah I am! The DWMA is so cool and I'm so glad to be apart of it! Except I don't have a weapon yet..." Tanny replied. "Oh, really?" She smiled and grabbed onto Tanny's hands. "Such a coincidence!" She said sarcastically. "I'm a weapon with no Meister at the moment..~" She giggled. "Really? Hey, hey! Would you like to partner up with me!?" Tanny asked excitingly. "Sure thing!" She smiled and quickly nodded. "Yay! I promise you won't be disappointed! I may look small and weak, but I kick ass." Tanny giggled, smiling brightly. "Really? Well, let's just see!" She then changed into her weapon form—a scythe. Tanny grabbed Mari and giggled. "There's no one to fight, silly." Tanny said. "I know that. I'm not blind. Just do some cool moves or something. Impress me." She snickered. Tanny smirked. "Yah, like what?" Tanny asked as she got ready for anything. "Just swing the scythe or something. Maybe we could go to the **bad** side of town and find some people to fight." Mari said mischievously. "I don't know, I'm not the one to start fights." Tanny said. Suddenly, she started to to swing Mari around like it was nothing. "Wow. I thought you would struggle with my scythe." Mari said as she smirked lightly. "Are you joking? This is fun and easy." Tanny laughed. "Alright, then." Mari chuckled. Tanny stopped and took a breath. "It does get tiring, you got to admit. Especially when you're new to the feeling." Tanny said. "Yeah." Mari said as changed back into her human form. "Alright! I'm going to work hard to keep myself fit! I promise that I won't hold you back." Tanny said as she smiled. "Pinky promise." Mari said as she held out her pinky towards Tanny. "Pinky promise." Tanny said as she wrapped her pinky around Mari's and giggled. "Good." She chuckled and nodded. "Even better." Tanny said as she chuckled as well. Mari smiled and let go of Tanny's pinky. "I met an emo-face yesterday, you know. He was smoking! I told him smoking was bad and all, but he still kept putting cigarettes in his mouth!" Mari explained. "That's what I'm scared of, stupid teenagers who harm themselves! Why does he smoke anyway?" Tanny asked, now curious. "He had a camera with him.. He seemed kinda.. Hipster-y." Mari shrugged. "He went off to a photographer convention today, I think.." She tilted her head lightly. "Why there? Photography and smoking don't go hand-in-hand." Tanny said. Mari shrugged again. "I don't know. But I think hipsters smoke and take nice pictures," She put her finger on her chin. "I think... Oh, look, there's emo-face!" She pointed down the street to a boy with messy brown or black hair. "Oi! Emo-face!" Mari called to him. He took the earbuds out of his ears and seen Mari. "I told you, my name isn't emo-face!" He took the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. "Um...then what's your name?" Tanny asked, scared to death of what Mari had done. "My name is **Andrew**. Godammit, Mari, get your facts straight!" He stormed over to Mari and shook her body angrily. "I don't think there's much need for violence in this case. Maybe that's her nickname for you." Tanny said. Mari giggled and smirked lightly. "I like to tease you. You get angry easily, **Emo-face**." Mari said. Andrew stopped shaking her and pushed Mari away. "Hmph. Whatever." He rolled his eyes and pouted. "Are you...pouting?" Tanny asked, snickering slightly. "Yes, is there a **problem** with that?" He growled lightly and put the unlit cigarette between his lips again, still pouting. "Hipster! I told you! Smoking is bad! Bad, bad, bad!" She wagged a finger in Andrew's face. "I told you, it's a **met-a-phor**." Andrew told her as if Mari was a child. He then looked over at Tanny. "She's stuuuupid." He snickered. "HEY! She happens to be my weapon and she's WAY smarter then me! So get over it!" Tanny yelled. Whoa, calm down, shortie." He chuckled and patted Tanny on the head. Tanny gave him a death glare. "Don't you dare call me short!" Tanny yelled. "But you are short. So I can call you short." He chuckled. "And that means the only insult you can throw at me is calling me a 'Tallie' or something." He patted her on the head again. Tanny smacked his hand away. "Stop that!" Tanny snapped. "So... **Violent Hipster**, how did your convention go?" Mari asked. Hehe." He chuckled and then looked over to Mari. "My photographer convention was great. I got some new lenses for my camera." Andrew replied. "Well, that's good. Now, get that cigarette out of your mouth!" Mari said as she slightly smacked Andrew's hand. "You gotta stop smoking." Tanny said as she shook her head. "I am **not** smoking! It's a metaphor!" He sighed and facepalmed. "You put the thing that does the killing right between your teeth, but you never give it the power to kill you." He sighed and did some lazy jazz hands. "A **metaphor**." Andrew sighed again. "A stupid metaphor. Stop your metaphor then." Tanny said, crossing her arms. "I. Never. Lit. One." He groaned. "Just.. Argh." Andrew shook his head."There's still chemicals on and in a cigarette. You're be killing yourself without knowing it." Tanny sighed. "It doesn't hurt you if you don't light them. Simple as that. I even asked a doctor if just putting unlit cigarettes in my mouth would hurt me in any way, and do you know what he said?" He glared at Tanny. Tanny stared at him in the eyes. "What?" Tanny asked, taking the challenge. "He said: 'No, it's perfectly fine.' So, there. It's not a 'stupid metaphor.'" Andrew said. "It's still stupid to me. Others also may not understand without an explanation." Tanny said. "It's still stupid? You're against all kinds of metaphors, aren't you?" He continued to glare at her, most of his words getting muffled by the cigarette in his mouth. "Yes, of course there's a problem with that. You probably follow some other metaphor of yours, you know." He pouted again. "Stop pouting, it's making me feel emotional!" Tanny yelled. He continued to pout, crossing his arms over his chest. "No." He said. "Then I'm leaving!" Tanny yelled before she turned around and ran off. "Fine." He chuckled. Mari flicked his forehead. "Idiot!" Mari yelled as she ran after Tanny. "What did I do wrong?" Andrew asked.


End file.
